


向日葵（后续）

by huangsese



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangsese/pseuds/huangsese
Kudos: 4





	向日葵（后续）

二．  
然而一切才刚开始。

朱正廷被又一个猛力的前顶插得痛呼出来，他伸手在半空中虚抓了几下，男人当然知道他在渴望什么。他空出一只手，顺着朱正廷的脖颈抬起他的下巴，在他的耳边低语，“想要啊？”朱正廷咬着嘴唇，他宁愿一直被操弄，也不愿和这个男人对话。“你和你弟弟玩的不挺爽的吗，承认你喜欢搞男人很难吗？”朱正廷心空了一下，燥热的身体降温半分，“你说什么？”

男人将阴茎抽出来，“怕什么，我又不会说出去。”后穴因失去填充而一阵紧缩，朱正廷磨蹭着双腿缓和着，他刚想回头却被捂住了眼睛，“多说一句，我看的很清楚还拍了视频，就在厕所……”这下他彻底失去了底气，心脏不断下坠，开口都是绝望，“那是个意外……”

“你弟弟是这么弄你的，这也是意外？”男人重新撸动朱正廷的分身，在失神的情况下它还是半硬了起来。朱正廷痛苦的闭上眼，满脸的泪，“你想怎样。”

男人不满意这个状态，他舔着朱正廷的泪痕，用硕大的凶器在穴口打转，“专心点宝贝，我会比你弟弟还要让你爽的，让我舒服了我就告诉你答案。”

朱正廷稍微振作，最起码黄明昊不能受影响，虽然那真的是个意外。“你蹭到你弟弟怀里的样子比现在骚多了，怎么这会儿连声音都不喊。”男人抵住红肿分身的马眼，不让朱正廷射出来，身下的巨物只挤进一个头，不停在穴口磨蹭。朱正廷前后都得不到满足，将忍耐哼了出来，声音轻轻的，“求你，别再提明昊了……”  
他心头的羞愧快将他杀死了，他真的和弟弟发生了关系，还被陌生人羞辱，哪一个都让他无地自容。“怎么，黄明昊愿意玩哥哥，他也不是什么好东西啊。”“不许你说明昊，别这样了求你。”朱正廷哭出声，晃动着身子，却将身后的火棍吃的更深。男人闷哼一声，似乎很满意，“好，我们不提，33层了，我还硬着呢，得快点了。”

朱正廷配合的挺轻腰，他不敢承认自己也在期待。  
脑子里想着醉酒的那天。他不过是喝醉了没有力气上厕所，有人帮了他一把，没想到那个人是黄明昊，更没想到，黄明昊帮他打了飞机。

三．  
在厕所听到母亲担心的留言时，朱正廷才意识到自己可能玩过火了。他甩了甩头，将撑在水池上的手举起来，想点开未接来电回拨过去，可身体失去了支撑，立马向后倒去。

“你没事吧？”有人揽着朱正廷的肩膀将他搀扶起来。  
朱正廷开口连完整的句子都说不全，他保留最后的几分清醒，借着力往便池迈着步子，腿却不听使唤，完全倒在身后人的怀里。他真的濒临极限了，只是轻轻的晃动就让他差点当场释放，自己干嘛要喝那么多酒。顾不得身后的是陌生人，朱正廷尴尬地指了指自己的裤带，再向前方无力的抬起手，身后的人只听见了一句难受。

真是要命。

朱正廷很想开口告诉陌生人自己很急，让他解裤带的速度快一点，但是自己只是瘫软一片的发不出声音。陌生人的动作很温柔，拉链滑开的声音都是轻缓的，“你自己可以吗？”朱正廷没有多余的不好意思的想法了，难耐的挤出一句帮我。  
“好。”陌生人得到允许，礼貌的转过了脸。  
略微冰凉的指尖隔着内裤碰到自己的家伙时，朱正廷才感觉发烫的那处得到了舒缓，无意识的哼着。

就是太慢了。  
陌生人的手指蹭着内裤滑进了西裤里，勾起一角，将内裤撑到一边，“失礼了。”  
突然起来的触感让朱正廷半睁开眼，不知道是不是酒精的问题，他觉得下体敏感的很，等终于解决完后，失去温暖包裹的它开始抬头。朱正廷转动着身子开始本能的追着离开的手摩擦，陌生人却猛地将他推进隔间，撞击感让朱正廷清醒了点，不悦的对着面前的人喊疼。  
“抱歉，有人，我……”陌生人没能再把话说完，朱正廷浑身被酒精烧的上火，贴着瓷砖将衬衫扯得更开，想要凉快些。真贴上后，突来的冰凉感又让他缩了回来，他抓着陌生人的衣服，缠了上去，他呢喃着，将下身往前送，积攒着快感。但他困极，清醒也是一时的，最后的记忆是他释放了。

场景重叠，他的前身正在被人掌控。  
“那么就从这层开始数吧，数我插了你多少下。”  
朱正廷开不了口，男人冷笑着，“怎么，你都能对着弟弟卖淫，对别的男人干嘛还收敛着，难道我还不如你弟弟？”

“对！明昊比你这个变态强多了！”朱正廷失控的大喊，什么都不管不顾了。  
“怎么？这么帮他说话，你喜欢他？那你还说是意外，这都是你想做的，自愿的不是吗。”  
“对！我就是喜欢他，我就是自愿的你满意了吗！”  
“那你才是变态啊。”  
“对……我是变态。”朱正廷意识模糊，已经哭不出声了。

“随时都可能有人进来，你还是让我早点射出来比较好，你喜欢你弟弟就该想想他啊。”男人没有丝毫同情，将朱正廷的身子扶正，命令到，“我让你数出来。”

他插入的动作缓慢却足够到位，朱正廷颤声着，“一，二……”  
男人满意的笑了，呼吸变粗，“真乖。”

电梯到了46楼停了下来，男人走了出去，留下狼狈不堪的朱正廷。  
浑身酸痛，后穴还不能完全闭合，躺在地上像是死过去了，电梯门又被打开了，黄明昊穿着家居服提着垃圾袋，被眼前的景象惊住了，“哥！”  
他听见朱正廷说，“别告诉任何人。”然后彻底晕了过去。

四．  
宿醉醒过来的时候，黄明昊坐在餐桌上，正在喝咖啡，看见他后，笑得灿烂，“早啊哥。”  
“明昊昨天回得国，还没地方住，正好他昨天联系了我，我就把他带过来了”，朱妈妈望着这个前夫的孩子，依旧笑意满满，“他说在餐厅遇到你了，真是巧啊。”  
餐厅？朱正廷一时不知道该给什么反应，尴尬的问好。

送走妈妈后，朱正廷叹了口气，思考着怎么开口。父母是和平离婚，他跟着母亲，和后妈的孩子也一直处得很好，不过后来黄明昊跟着母亲去国外了，也就不常联系了。  
“放心，我瞒着阿姨了，没告诉他你去酒吧了。”黄明昊把脸凑过来，眨眨眼睛。  
朱正廷有点尴尬，对着好久不见的弟弟还是很生分，端起面前的水润着干渴的嗓子，“谢谢啊，那你怎么会……” 提到这个黄明昊有些不好意思的低下头，“我是被国内的朋友带过去的，没想到会在厕所遇见哥。”

厕所？  
朱正廷愣住了，昨晚的记忆立马涌进了大脑，他一口水喷出来，“我…那什么还好遇见你了，谢谢你的照顾哈。”黄明昊摇摇头，“不用这么客气的哥哥。”他一口一个哥哥喊得朱正廷更加心虚，实在不敢多问，反正不提就当没有发生过了，他都对自己的弟弟做了什么啊。

“你就把这儿当自己家，随意点，我待会儿有课，晚上还有个聚会，回来得迟，你……”  
“哥你是不是也忘了我了”，黄明昊打断了他，情绪有点低落，“我回来后，大家都对我很客气，那帮朋友昨天见了面也聊不上几句。”  
“我以为最起码和你不会生疏的。”黄明昊声音越来越小，朱正廷本来还在尴尬着，听他这话赶忙走过去宽慰他，“没有没有，就是太久没见了，你这突然回来我是太惊喜没适应过来。”黄明昊挤出一个笑容“那哥你去忙吧，我回乖乖在家等你回来的。”朱正廷刚想说你不用等，黄明昊就起身往房间走了，“有空哥带我去转转吧，好久没回来，挺馋的，也不知道去哪儿找好吃的店。”

朱正廷看着小孩落寞的身影，心里泛酸，以前他可是很疼这个弟弟的，和他关系那么好，他走了之后自己还难过了好久。“明昊，要不你今晚就和我一起出去吧，我记得那家酒店的菜品还蛮好的。”

黄明昊的眼睛一下子就亮了起来，窜到朱正廷跟前，“谢谢哥，不会给你添麻烦吧。”朱正廷看着他像小狗一样亮晶晶的眼睛，忍不住去摸摸他的头，“你是我弟弟，有什么麻烦不麻烦的。”

五．  
“一起去吧正廷，我不认识路，她怎么突然改在郊区办生日会。”认识的同学招呼着朱正廷，他应了声，犹豫着给黄明昊发了个地址，说不在餐厅吃了。反正应该很多人，多一个蹭饭的也看不出来。

但没想到聚会上的人很少，按理来说这样的千金小姐生日会都办的很隆重的。女孩很热情的招呼他们坐在桌前，“我就叫了些想见的人，烦透我爹给我办的那些交际会了。”大家都哄笑着，说谢谢系女神看得起自己，朱正廷没注意到自己的位置被安排到了女生旁边。她给朱正廷碰了碰杯，面上羞红，“正廷，谢谢你能来。”明眼人都看得出是怎么回事了，就开他俩的玩笑，朱正廷有些局促，吃力的回应。

“哥！”喧闹声被打断，黄明昊喘着气，“我来迟了，去选了个礼物没想到要这么久。”女生表情茫然，“你是……”“不好意思，他是我弟弟，刚回国我就带他一起过来了，很抱歉，我没想到是这样的私人聚会。”黄明昊不知所措的站在一旁不敢搭话，女生很大度的摆手，“没关系，过来吧，谢谢你的礼物。”

只是这套桌椅是订做配套的，人数刚刚好，没有多余的椅子，黄明昊道谢，有些胆怯，“打扰了，那我和哥哥坐一起。”然后勉强塞在女生和朱正廷的中间，椅子还矮了一截，看上去很滑稽，朱正廷忍着笑给他道歉。到了吃蛋糕的时候，连生日帽都是分配好的，看着黄明昊眼巴巴的模样，朱正廷把自己的那个让给了他。黄明昊开心的接过来，然后突然说，“哎？这好像和姐姐的是情侣款！”朱正廷看到女生意外的眼神，但很快女生就恢复常态，“哪有，那我许愿了。”知情的人有点尴尬，本来是要带着情侣帽许愿表白的。

带着一身奶油大家提议去游泳。朱正廷坐在池子旁，用腿划着水。看着玩的开心的黄明昊从水里探出头，“哥哥一起游泳吧！”朱正廷抿了口红酒，“你玩吧，我累了歇会儿。”黄明昊将头发往后拢着，双臂撑在池边停了下来，水珠润的他的眼睛也是湿漉漉的，“哥哥我也想喝。”

“未成年不准喝酒。”黄明昊反驳他，“我又不是小孩子！你给不给？”朱正廷将杯子倒满，笑他，“威胁我也没用，你又够不到。”黄明昊也不恼，坏笑着，突然晃着朱正廷的手臂，杯子里的酒就这样撒了一身，黄明昊将唇贴在朱正廷紧实又光滑的双腿上，伸出舌头，满满往下移动，轻嘬着将酒咽下。然后他得逞的看着朱正廷，舔着嘴唇，“真好喝。”

朱正廷僵着身子，只觉被舔过的地方酥麻一片，他红着脸窜了起来，正好女生过来叫他，他赶紧跟着离开。太危险了，刚刚他脑子里闪过的都是昨晚的事情。

六．  
朱正廷搀扶着醉醺醺的黄明昊往停车场走，嘴上还唠叨着他一个未成年怎么能喝这么多酒，黄明昊听得不耐烦了，推开朱正廷，歪歪扭扭的往街道上的公交站台走。本来朱正廷还想着把车开过来找他，但一不留神黄明昊就上了一个刚好停下来的公交车，吓得他赶紧跟了上去。

末班车上没有人了，朱正廷挨着黄明昊在后排落座，“明昊，还行吗？你歇一会儿我们下一站再下？”黄明昊没有回应，他被玻璃隔得难受，换了个方向靠在朱正廷怀里，“哥哥你来接我放学啦！”虽然是哥哥，但黄明昊的骨架比朱正廷大了一圈儿，压在身上还是有些重的。

“再坚持一会儿，回家了再好好睡。”朱正廷推着他，黄明昊睁开眼睛，看着朱正廷的下巴迷迷糊糊的道，“小时候你就是带我坐公交车回家的……”想起那个小跟屁虫，朱正廷也笑了，没再推开他，给他调了一个舒服的姿势，让他睡在肩膀上，逗他，“我接的小孩儿比你乖，不会像这样乱喝酒，你看你醉成什么样了。”

黄明昊听了这话，倒是清醒了，委屈巴巴的瞪了他一眼，还坐起来和朱正廷保持距离，“又不是我想喝的……谁让你今天就知道和漂亮姐姐在一起都不搭理我。”朱正廷没反应过来，“今天是别人生日嘛，你是不高兴才喝酒的？”

黄明昊盯了他一会儿，喉结耸动，转过去又靠在窗户上不作声了。朱正廷看着闹脾气的小孩儿觉得可爱，搭上黄明昊的肩膀准备哄哄他，没想到被他一掌拍开，“别碰我！”

“你怎么还真生气了……”朱正廷好笑，靠过去掰他的脸，被手掌中的温度吓了一跳。他看了看黄明昊的肤色，再喝醉也不至于红这么一大片吧？“明昊你不会过敏吧，难受吗？”黄明昊眼神幽深，将手搭在正在查看自己脸的朱正廷手上，轻轻的滑到手腕处握住。他开口，声音暗哑，“难受。”

朱正廷手上的动作僵住了，突然不敢直视黄明昊的眼睛，低下头将手抽出来，“那我送你去医院吧？”他联想到了昨晚喝醉的自己，那时他也很难受，只是他……

“不想去医院，哥哥你不陪我吗？我们一人照顾一次这样才公平啊。”黄明昊闭着眼蹭着朱正廷的脖颈，突然撒着娇。朱正廷以为他指昨晚自己喝醉被他抬回来的事，“你看你计较的，我是你哥，就是你昨晚没帮我，我也不可能丢下你啊。”黄明昊有些得意的笑了，将呼吸打在朱正廷耳边，“是啊，我昨晚可是好好的帮哥了呢，哥你今天也好好帮帮我吧。”

说着他拉住朱正廷的手按在自己发硬的部位，朱正廷像被烫到一样瞬间站起身，“你疯了！”没有了支撑的黄明昊倒下身子重重的砸在座椅上，他似乎清醒了一点儿，捂着自己的头，像个做错事的小孩，哭着喊疼。“对不起哥哥……”朱正廷也冷静了点，将他扶起来担心的看着他，“没事吧，我不是故意的。”黄明昊有些颤抖，将自己尽可能的缩在拐角，“对不起哥哥，我以为你不介意的。”

“你醉了，别再胡说了……”朱正廷不知道怎么接话，也不能不管他。“那哥哥昨晚也是胡来的吗？我还是第一次帮男人……”黄明昊的声音更加委屈了。

朱正廷只觉得头大，“那是意外，我都没意识了那会儿…对，对不起。”“国外开放很多，我其实也见过……”黄明昊语气羞涩起来，“我以为我们关系很亲，你让我帮一下这样的忙，只要是哥哥你，我都可以接受的…我是这样想的，所以才……哥哥你喜欢男人也没关系。”

朱正廷听得云里雾里，连反驳都开不了口，但他总不能因为这个乌龙把一个小孩子拉入歧途，“是哥哥对不起你，我可能强迫你了……”“我是自愿的！而且只是帮你用手……”朱正廷头更大了，“啊谢谢…不是！总之我不喜欢男人，你千万别多想，我也是第一次喝醉，不知道会发生这种事。”

“可是我很难受……哥哥你帮我一下都不行吗？”朱正廷忽视掉到他的期待，口气严肃，“我是你哥！你回去自己解决，这是不对的。”他找着正确的说辞，事实上他心跳很快，总能想起昨晚的事。

“好……”黄明昊缩成一团，突然发问，“哥哥你耳朵怎么红了？”  
“别问了，醒了就快下车！”

七．  
“对，我今晚也在研究所住了，最近比赛得加把劲。”  
朱正廷挂断了黄明昊今天打来的第四个电话，叹了口气，没错，他在躲他。那天之后，他真的没法和黄明昊待在一个屋子里，他也不知道为什么见了黄明昊总是心慌，他没法不当回事儿，还是和小孩儿先隔段时间再见面比较好。

手机响了，是女生发的微信【一起吃饭吗？】  
他刚想拒绝，对方又发来了一条【我在实验楼门口等你，希望你能给我一个答案。】

朱正廷无奈的下楼，却发现了不远处的黄明昊，两人对视，看着黑着脸走过来的小孩，朱正廷心里有些瑟缩。  
“哥你为什么躲我！”  
“我没有，我只是很忙……”  
“你说你忙，那为什么姐姐会在这里，你……”  
黄明昊眼神失望，死死的盯着朱正廷，他突然有不好的预想，于是先一步开口，“她是我女朋友，见她很正常啊，我们准备去吃饭。”

朱正廷要走，黄明昊拦住了他，“为什么，你明明……”  
“黄明昊，那晚真的是意外，我就是喝醉了，而且我喜欢的是女人。”  
“那是在男厕所！你那么随便吗，你都不知道那个帮你的人是谁。”朱正廷没理他的嘲讽，“够了，我们应该彼此冷静一下，你还小，时间长了会好的。”

“我不小了！”黄明昊的声音引得周围人侧目，“我十八岁生日就要到了。”朱正廷心里很乱，“你先别激动，我比你大六岁呢，你还是我的弟弟，是个小孩子罢了。我们应该……”

“那请哥哥对弟弟负责。”黄明昊脸色苍白。

负责？哪种负责。太荒谬了，这一切不该发生，当下朱正廷理不清，他心跳剧烈，不敢再看黄明昊一眼，他只能逃走，“我女朋友该等急了。”

八．  
一顿饭吃的魂不守舍，他还是拒绝了女生，心里告诉自己只是不喜欢她而不是因为喜欢男人。不放心小孩子，他一路往家赶，进电梯前黄明昊还是没接他电话，他想只能碰碰运气看他在不在家了。

被强奸的事情虽然给朱正廷带来了影响，但并不是不可治愈，他让黄明昊保密，拒绝了报警。“如果不是我不接你的电话，不是我去找你……都是我的错。”黄明昊一直很自责，想要照顾他，怕他不舒服还搬了出去，“哥你不用怕我，之前是我不懂事，我们把不好的事情都忘了吧。”

其实朱正廷不是害怕和男人接触，相反他渴望。他知道自己出现了问题，他不再确定自己的性取向。这辈子有过亲密接触的只有黄明昊和那个男人，夜里甚至会因想起那些事而有欲望，他在羞耻和渴望之间拉扯。他有找过别人尝试，但是都硬不起来。

他有过黄明昊是不是嫌弃自己的想法，但他们之前本来就不清不楚。他总不能去找那个人，如果他是明昊该有多好……和自己的弟弟在一起，是不是世人的怀疑就少一点。朱正廷觉得自己彻底坏掉了。  
或许我该给明昊准备一个生日礼物。

九．  
“哥哥你在画什么啊？”软乎乎的声音传了过来  
“这是老师布置的素描，我在画太阳。” “那我也要画，我要和哥哥画的一样。”  
“干嘛什么都要和我一样？画你喜欢的就好。”  
“我？我喜欢的啊……”

“那我画向日葵好了！”


End file.
